Many forms of electronic devices require communication of data instructions between two or more processors within the device. Electronic devices that process large amount of data, such as digital media receivers, must perform many complex operations in real-time. One of the challenges of designing electronic devices involves exchanging data among two or more processors in an efficient manner that enables real-time processing. Data interfaces which require a relatively long setup time before a data exchange can be accomplished present the possibility of data communication bottlenecks. Such communication bottlenecks can lead to compromised operation and reduced functionality. High-speed data interface circuits are known, but they may be expensive and may be incompatible in certain hardware architectures.